The present invention relates to the mobile radio art. Specifically, a communication network is described for a mobile radio service utilizing meteor bursts as a communication medium.
Mobile radio networks are commonly found in public use. Generally, such systems cover small geographic areas utilizing VHF frequency communications. In order to extend the range of these geographically limited systems, complex interconnections between base stations are provided by microwave link, satellite link or other dedicated services.
It has been known in the past to utilize the reflective capabilities of meteor bursts for communicating from point to point. Meteor burst communication systems are based on the use of meteor trails which are generated when particles enter the earth's atmosphere and ionize a path over which the meteors travel. These trails are typically 50-75 miles above the earth's surface. Radio frequencies in the frequency range of 40-50 megahertz are reliably reflected from these ionized trails. As a result of the height of these trails, over the horizon communications at distances up to 1200 miles become practical.
High speed meteor burst digital communications have been realized between fixed points by various government agencies. One such system for collecting meteorological data is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,277,845 and 4,630,314. The described digital communication system is used for sending meteorological data from remote locations to a central data collection point.
A major system limitation is imposed by the fact that, although billions of meteor trails are created every day, their duration in time is usually from a few milliseconds to a few seconds. This means that the viability of the reflective ionized trail lasts for a brief moment in which the data packet must be sent from a distant transmitter.
The present invention provides a nationwide communications network for a mobile radio service utilizing the propagating capabilities of meteor bursts. A specific protocol has been designed for the communications system, as well as a specialized transmit-receive base station facility to avoid the limitation imposed by the brief duration of the ionized meteor trail.